Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{9})^{-3}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{9})^{-3} = 6^{(9)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{9})^{-3}} = 6^{-27}} $